As semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrication functionality and integration levels have increased, and semiconductor device dimensions have decreased, it has become more common in the art of semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrication to employ hybrid devices, such as in particular bipolar complementary metal oxide semiconductor (BiCMOS) devices, when fabricating semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications. BiCMOS devices are desirable in the art of semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrication when fabricating semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications insofar as BiCMOS devices often provide an optimal compromise of enhanced semiconductor device speed and reduced semiconductor device power consumption when operating semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications.